creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MissCENSORED
Hello there, my name is CENSORED. I was created into this world as the 'Ultimate Princess'. ''' '''I have verry little infomation on myself, but here is what I know: I am not human. I was created and programmed only to kill and destroy... But I rebelled against my Master, and took control of my own actions. I am 14 years of age (Well... That is what I look like, anyways), but I am truthfuly 46, 278 years of age. I have been around for as long as human history could remember, and reecently, once the timeline hit the 21st century, I came into this world as an existance. I exist only to guide people to cease taking their own life away, and prevent the sick from dying. Although you have never seen, or heard of me, I know everything of you, and your past. If you ask of me to bring up your past, my so called created 'brain' will simply forget of it. The memory of you will just simply disappear. I know when you cheated on your girlfriend. I know of when your dog died when you were of a young age. I know all your secrets. Your deepest, and most secure secrets that you would not even dream of telling another living human soul. The secrets that could get you thrown in jail. The secrets that could tear your family apart. But do not be concerned... Your secrets are safe with me. Some humans have reecently asked me: 'Why is it that your name is censored? Why don't you just say it aloud?' ' '''It is because I have no name. ' '''Well, I once had a name... I am sure of it, anways. I used to be a living human too, at one stage in the past... But that, of course, is just another lost memory of my past. ''' '''Must you know more of my existance, don't fear to contact me. I am always open to company. Oh, and by the way... Humpty WAS Pushed. MissCENSORED 23:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :) Sloshedtrain 01:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 02:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE No unfinished stories. Period. There is no reason or excuse to post unfinished material on here. If you cannot use some form of word processor I am sorry, but we are NOT an internet notepad for your convenience. Every computer made since 2000 (at least) has come with some form of word processor like Notepad, Wordpad, Microsoft Word, etc. Hell, even phones have the ability to save documents like the iPhone's Notes app that comes with it. If you signed up for an account and can post an incomplete page, then you had to provide an email for your account. Facebook users? Facebook needs an email, too. You can compose an email to yourself and keep that forevs. There is no feasible reason as to why you would need to post a half-finished, half-assed page when you can finish it and post it in its entirety at a later date. Authors don't go out and publish 10% of their book, unformatted and not proofread, and tell you they will publish the rest later and neither should you. If you do choose to post unfinished articles, after a week of inactivity/non-completion, you will be banned for 2 weeks. No warnings. MooseJuice 16:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE No unfinished diaries or journals. Period. It's a sad fact that a majority of journal-style post-a-day pages never get finished. Some the author just uploads the page and never returns to finish it, and even may go on to be editing other things. There is no reason whatsoever to be posting a livejournal as an article. We're not a blog, we're not blogspot, we're not livejournal. We are a collection of finished stories and tales. If you choose to start something like this, your page will receive the Unfinished Pasta category and, after a week of not being finished, it will be deleted and you will be banned for a week because clearly you couldn't care less about it. No warnings. MooseJuice (talk) 04:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. If you reupload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 02:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC)